Black paper moon
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Aomine aún sigue dolido por su ruptura con Kuroko en secundaria aunque había tratado de superar ese dolor,la declaración de Kise provoca en él esa sensación de vacío noche ya cubría Tokio cuando Aomine decidió cerrar sus ojos,tratando de escapar al menos un par de horas de aquella confusión de sentimientos que ahora le atormentaba,encontrándose con una luna de papel.
1. Reflejarás en tus ojos cualquier mundo

¡Hey! Bueno vengo aquí con una historia nueva y que tenía ganas de subir desde hace rato pero no había podido escribir bien,espero que sea de su agrado.

Es un songfic basado en la canción "Black Paper Moon" que es un OP de Soul Eater y también me basé un poco en el video del OP.

Ya saben,a mi no me pertenece KnB es de Tadatoshi es un bonito songfic tampoco soy Tommy Heavenly o afiliado (?) solo fan y tampoco a mi me pertenece el OP de Soul Eater y no lucro con nada.

¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto,ya se me había olvidado.

**Negrita-**Letra de la canción.

_Itálica-_Algún recuerdo o cosa que sucedió en el pasado.

Normal-Lo que está sucediendo.

* * *

**"****Estoy cayendo hasta lo más profundo de mis sombras,**

**Respiro profundo y espero en esta mortal noche"**

La noche inundaba totalmente la ciudad de Tokio, nublada sin ningún ápice de luz a la vista más que la resplandeciente luz de la luna que brillaba con elegancia, dándole una luz adecuada a la ciudad, ni muy brillante ni demasiado opaca. El justo medio, tal como si fuera una luna de papel.

—Aomine-kun…—Susurró Momoi por lo bajo viendo como su mejor amigo de la infancia se iba cabizbajo con un paso descuidado y las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a su casa. Molesto por su vida íntima que parecía efímera y decadente, una luz que no podía despegarse de su anterior sombra, no podía aceptar la derrota ante una luz más fuerte e intensa además de estar ahora un ínfimo rayo de sol dorado entrando en su corazón después de haberlo ignorado por tres largos años.

El moreno entró a su hogar después de una larga caminata nocturna de otoño, suspirando y cerrando su puerta tras de sí, tratando de esclarecer sus sentimientos entre Kuroko y Kise. Después de haber sido novio por tres años de Kuroko, cortaron abruptamente a final de la secundaria por malentendidos severos que había entre ambos. Cuando fue contra Seirin se encontró con una escena que le dolió hasta el fondo de su corazón, su amor de secundaria besando al bastardo de Kagami y por si eso no fuera poco, a Kise se le ocurrió declararse esa maldita tarde de otoño.

— ¿Q-Qué dices, Kise? Deja de andar diciendo estupideces—Dijo Aomine al escuchar la declaración que su sonrojado amigo le había hecho.

—No es ninguna estupidez Aominecchi…Tu en serio me gustas…Demasiado…He estado enamorado de ti desde secundaria pero al enterarme que andabas con Kurokocchi…Perdí toda esperanza—Aomine dejó su hamburguesa en paz para mirar penetrantemente al rubio.

— ¿Es en serio? Yo no sé qué decirte Kise…Sabes que yo—

—Amas a Kurokocchi…Lo sé pero me gustaría ser yo quien te haga olvidarlo—Aomine se quedó callado y bajó la mirada a su comida nuevamente sin saber que contestar ya que lo que dijo Kise de él era la pura realidad.

—Debo de hacer algo—El de cabellos azules se levantó rápidamente agarrando su mochila y sacando varios billetes de sus bolsillos para dejarlos en la mesa, ignorando totalmente las palabras suplicantes de Kise que le imploraba para no dejarlo solo en el restaurante.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, aventando su mochila en cualquier lugar vacío en el piso para después aventar de igual manera su cuerpo a la cama que estaba tendida porque Momoi había ido a hacerlo mientras que él no estaba.

Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, respirando profundamente el frío aire emanado por la oscura habitación en la que estaba, abrió un ojo levemente, pudiendo contemplar la brillante luz de la luna que parecía de papel colándose por su ventana entre las cortinas azules, embelesándose casi al instante por aquella luz que lo arrullaba lentamente, haciéndolo dormir varios minutos después.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Aomine estaba en alguna aldea campirana de la edad media a juzgar por sus mallas azul oscuro, sus zapatos café de tela y su sencilla playera de algodón azul atada con un cinturón de cuero; por alguna razón estaba en calma como si todo fuera normal, recostándose en el pasto viendo hacia la luna nublada.

—En un bonito pueblo de encanto medieval—El moreno se sorprendió y rápidamente se sentó viendo el lugar donde había salido esa voz.

— ¿Kagami? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Preguntó anonadado al ver al pelirrojo con un traje igual al suyo pero más elegante y en color rojo intenso, provocando que fuera inevitable el confundirse en el campo.

—**No temas, si lo deseas podrás reflejar en tus ojos cualquier mundo…**—Aomine subió una ceja tratando de comprender lo que el otro decía.

—Mira, quizá estoy dormido, drogado o dormido por lo drogado que estaba o quizá esto sea verdad pero no se qué diablos significa lo que dices, habla más claro, Bakaga…Mi…—Antes de que Aomine pudiera seguir hablando, esos ojos rojos le cautivaron totalmente, haciendo que callara inmediatamente, al pestañear estaba en Teiko.

— ¿Qué mierdas me metí para estar en Teiko? —El joven de cabellos azules miró el gimnasio de su vieja escuela, sonriendo por los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar.

—_Akashicchi…Lo lamento_—_Susurró en un sollozo el rubio que estaba hincado abrazado a un balón._

—_Tranquilo, fue nuestro error el no decirte nada de Kuroko y Aomine ¿No es así, Murasakibara?_ —_Murasakibara asintió mientras se hincaba al nivel de su compañero ofreciéndole un dulce para que se calmara._

— _¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?_ —

—_Desde primero de secundaria_—_Contestó el pelirrojo viendo como Kise aceptaba el dulce que Murasakibara le ofrecía, dejándose acariciar suavemente los cabellos por éste._

—_Ahhh…Creo que…Fui muy imbécil al no darme cuenta_—_Akashi le tendió la mano a Kise, el cual aceptó levantándose para poder llorar en el hombro de su amigo, que solamente le consolaba y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda, tratando de animarlo._

—No quiero ver esto, es deprimente…Llévame a otro lado—Dijo Aomine cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio por la punzada de dolor que sentía en su corazón al ver a Kise llorar por su culpa.

—**En tus ojos puedes reflejar cualquier mundo…**—Volvió a decir Kagami sonriéndole, comenzando a caminar en ese oscuro lugar sin nada más que pétalos de flores cayendo en el piso que por lo visto era agua por las ondas que se formaban debajo de los pétalos caídos. Aomine cerró nuevamente los ojos y al abrirlos vio de nuevo Teiko, ahora era el salón de clases de Kuroko por la tarde cuando no había nadie.

—_No sabes cuánto te amo, Aomine-kun_—_Aomine sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su novio._

—_Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón, incluso más que al basketball_—_Ambos rieron cuando el moreno terminó de decir eso y se besaron justo cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, tiñendo de tonalidades rojizas su salón, entrelazando sus dedos casi al finalizar su beso, encerrándose en su propio mundo._

—_…__Tu tampoco sabes cuánto te amo Aominecchi_—_Susurró Kise mientras se deslizaba por la pared para sentarse en el piso fuera del salón donde los chicos tenían su romántico momento, tapando su boca y apretando con fuerza sus ojos para que su llanto no fuera escuchado por la feliz pareja._

—_¿Qué haces llorando Kise-kun?_ —_Preguntó Kuroko tomado de la mano del moreno cuando salían del salón._

—_A-Ah…Ku-Kurokocchi es que…Veía un dorama muy, muy triste donde la chica rubia no se queda con el protagonista, al contrario, el chico tiene novia…Una muy linda novia que es amiga de la rubia y que no sabe de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su novio, en serio que duele mucho ver el dorama_—_Kise se levantó rápidamente para secarse las lágrimas, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía._

—_Que cursi eres Kise_—_Contestó el moreno riendo mientras le despeinaba sus dorados cabellos_—_ ¿Vienes con nosotros al Maji burger? Kuroko quiere su licuado de vainilla y yo quiero mis hamburguesas_—

—_Oh no, debo de hacer tarea y ver que fotos quiere la agencia para que modele…_—

—_Vamos Kise-kun, será divertido_—_El peliceleste se le quedó mirando con una tenue sonrisa, Kise vio como Aomine también le sonreía brillantemente y apretando su corazón asintió sonriendo para ir junto a ellos al restaurante._


	2. See you in your dreams,yeah,baby

¡Holo! /o/ Ya llegué con otro capi de "Black paper moon" Les agradezco por leer y Rw y follows a mi cuenta como al fic,grazie per tutti! *corazoncito* Lamento si el fic tiene capítulos cortos pero trataré de hacerlos más largos,no creo que este fic pase de seis o a lo mucho nueve capítulos...En fin,gracias por todo,espero les siga gustando y recomienden (?)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

— ¿Cualquier mundo, no? —Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por el moreno, parando su caminar y volteando para verle—Quiero ver otra cosa—Kagami movió su brazo mostrándole el piso.

—Mete tu cabeza ahí—Aomine le miró algo dudoso pero terminó por hacerlo sintiendo las ondas que producía el rojo pétalo que caía al piso, cuando fijó su mirada al fondo miró su habitación y a él cuando iba en secundaria acostado con una tonta sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—_Aomine-kun ya es la una de la mañana y en un rato tenemos escuela_—_Aomine sonrió bobamente al escuchar por el otro lado de la línea a su novio._

—_Es tu culpa por tenerme tan enamorado de ti, Tetsu_—_El moreno ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar del otro lado de la línea un silencio total, significado de que Kuroko estaba totalmente sonrojado._

—_Mejor ya vámonos a dormir_—_Aomine rió al escuchar la contestación de su novio y suspiró._

—_Está bien, Tetsu…__**See you in your dreams, baby**_—

—_Entonces será el mejor sueño…Hasta al rato, te amo Aomine-kun_—_Y tras estas palabras finalizó la llamada, bloqueando y aventando su celular a algún lugar de su cama, cerrando los ojos sin borrar esa boba sonrisa de su rostro._

Aomine al ver este recuerdo se mordió el labio, sangrándolo por la fuerza de la mordida y apretaba sus puños lo más fuerte que podía mientras que cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con que estaba sumergido en esa nada negra, cayendo poco a poco sin ninguna luz a su alrededor hasta que vio un brillo azul en la superficie.

—**See you in your dreams…Yeah baby…**—El moreno se extrañó al escuchar aquella monótona voz que le hablaba, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados para ver de dónde provenía hasta que se fijó hacia arriba, notando el resplandor azul cielo acercársele; el joven sonrió al poder distinguir que era su ex novio estirando su mano hacia él. Aomine no dudó ni un segundo y la agarró, dejándose sacar de ese inmenso lago vacio.

—Tetsu—Susurró Aomine con una sonrisa mientras el otro lo sacaba a flote pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como el rostro del peliceleste se deformaba.

—**Aunque sea una pesadilla**—Kuroko le jaló hacia arriba y lo soltó haciendo que se azotara contra ese piso.

— ¿Tetsu? —Preguntó sorprendido, levantándose con rapidez para perseguir a la luz celeste que poco a poco se alejaba de él, cuando ésta freno Aomine le alcanzó y lo volteó del brazo—Oye, Tet…Su… —El de cabellos azul fuerte se alejó con algo de miedo al notar que era Akashi con una de sus malévolas sonrisas.

—**See you in your dreams…Yeah, baby**—El moreno se paralizó al escuchar su voz resonar con esa frase, se volteó para ver que sucedía y seguía solo, cuando volvió a voltear Akashi había desaparecido, de pronto escuchó un piano tocar una macabra melodía.

—**Aunque sea una pesadilla…**—Aomine volteó paralizado hacia atrás, observando a Akashi en traje tocando con especial fuerza las teclas al decir esa frase—Voltea, Daiki—El de ojos azules acató la orden y miró a Kise sonriéndole con su uniforme de Kaijo.

—Kise…Al menos estás aquí—El chico corrió hacia el rubio que le sonreía dulcemente pero a medida que corría notaba que otra figura imponente parecía tras su amigo.

—**Aunque sea una pesadilla…**—Daiki paró en seco al ver que ahora Kise besaba a Kagami como si fueran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, Kagami abrazaba a Kise de la cintura y lo acercaba hacia él, subiendo la intensidad del beso además de comenzar a acariciar descaradamente al rubio, acariciando su trasero, provocando gemidos del rubio que hacían eco.

— ¡Basta! —Aomine volteó en la dirección opuesta comenzando a correr, derramando algunas lágrimas por motivos que ni siquiera él conocía, quizá el pánico de estar ahí con esa lúgubre melodía tocada por su ex capitán con una de sus macabras sonrisas viendo como Kise se besaba descaradamente con Kagami cuando se le había declarado a él, no a Kagami.

—**Aunque sea una pesadilla**—Volvió a escuchar la voz de Akashi diciendo eso sin parar en algún momento la melodía, cuando paró de correr vio a Kuroko sentado con su ropa de entrenamiento.

—Tetsu—Aomine se le acercó lentamente pero antes de ofrecerle su mano, Kagami aparecía levantando a Kuroko.

_—__Gracias, Kagami-kun…Te amo—Kagami solamente sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su novio, tomándose de las manos para ir a algún lugar._

El moreno recordó esa memoria, un día que iba a visitar al peliceleste a Seirin para ver si se iban juntos a la reunión de Akashi vio esa escena justo antes de entrar al gimnasio, absteniéndose de entrar se dio la vuelta y se fue realmente molesto. Aomine volvió a correr pero ahora con desesperación quería que esa mala pasada de su subconsciente frenara.

—**El hada azul es capaz de destruir hasta una estrella por ti**—Aomine paró de correr al oír la voz de Midorima cerca, entrecerró sus ojos para ver como el peliverde que estaba vestido con un traje se acercaba a él—**Y luego pone para decorar…**—

—**Una negra luna de papel…**—Susurró Aomine viendo hacia arriba, notando que una luna negra de papel que resplandecía de azul, aparecía justo en medio de ese semi vacio lugar. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver como una resplandeciente figura azul bailaba junto a una resplandeciente figura roja— ¿Tetsu? —Aomine miró hacia Midorima, el cual le instaba a ir hacia allá.

El moreno caminó hacia las figuras resplandecientes que no podía ubicar, viendo que se trataba de Kagami con un traje tipo principesco bailando con Kuroko en un traje parecido al de Kagami al ritmo de la melodía que emitía el piano donde Akashi se encontraba tocando, el moreno al voltear hacia donde provenía la melodía pudo distinguir junto a Akashi a Murasakibara que se encontraba comiendo sus típicos dulces, provocando que la melodía ahora sonara vivaz y suave, una melodía que solo Akashi podría hacer.

— ¿Te gusta la luna de papel que puse para ti, Aomine-kun? —Susurró Kuroko en una de las vueltas que Kagami le daba sin dejar de bailar.

— ¿Tú la pusiste? —

—Claro, por ti podría destruir hasta una estrella…Cosa que ya hice en secundaria—Aomine le miró dudoso acerca de esa última afirmación—A Kise, lo destruí estando contigo—El peliazul se quedó callado viendo como Kagami cargaba a Kuroko y le daba una vuelta en el aire—Ahora no podría destruir esa estrella pero puedo poner una negra luna de papel para ti—Kagami apegó a Kuroko a su pecho y lo besó mientras la canción finalizaba.

Aomine se quedó impactado pensando en que hacer, le dolía ver aquel beso así que optó por correr a algún lado sin mirar atrás, quizá así saldría de ese extraño lugar donde el piano ahora tocaba una melodía igual a la que escuchó la primera vez que se encontró ahí.

—**Si llegas a confiar en mí, cuando estés perdido yo…Siempre estaré junto a tu alma**—El chico de Touou paró al escuchar la voz de Kise, viendo un resplandor dorado justo frente a él, esta vez optó por correr rápidamente hacia ese lugar, cuando por fin lo había alcanzado vio a Kise volteando hacia él con una de sus típicas sonrisas abrazando el uniforme de Touou suyo, extendiéndole una mano.

—**Si levanto la cabeza…Pareces una brillante luna**—El moreno tomó la mano con algo de duda al principio, alzando su rostro al cielo que se desquebrajaba y comenzaba a caer pedazo a pedazo; Kise comenzó a bailar haciendo que Aomine le siguiera el paso, viendo como ese lúgubre lugar se iba, llevándolo nuevamente al pasto en donde se había acostado al encontrarse a Kagami con una brillante luna alumbrando todo a su alrededor.


	3. Esa dulce mermelada roja

Holi crayoli o3o ya vengo aquí con un nuevo capi de esta historia,la verdad me está gustando mucho como va quedando este fic y creo que si demoraré hasta los 9 capítulos mas o menos (?)

¡Gracias por sus Rw,favs y follows! Son hermosos uwú También me alegra mucho que les esté gustando esta...Bizarra idea mía...En fin,les dejo el capi,que lo disfruten *corazoncito*

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

—Kise…—Susurró el moreno al despertarse de aquel bizarro sueño, recordando el baile con el rubio que lentamente le calmó y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a una mañana con algo de neblina pero en el que la luz seguía siendo visible.

— ¡Buen día Dai-chan! —Exclamó la pelirrosa que estaba en la cocina del mayor terminando de envolver su bento—Ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde, de hecho te iba a volver a levantar con más fuerza—Aomine se estiró y agarró su mochila junto con el bento de la pelirrosada que luego tiraría cuando estuviera solo.

—Eres muy molesta Satsuki, ya vámonos y deja de parlotear—Momoi asintió y agarró su mochila para salir de casa del moreno rumbo a Touou. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Momoi se puso sus audífonos, iniciando a tararear y luego a cantar por lo bajo.

—**Esa dulce mermelada roja, la tarjeta que cayó…Saldrá a la superficie**—Aomine le escuchó cantar alzando una ceja cuando dijo esa frase, de algún lugar se le hacía conocida pero optó por callar caminando junto a la chica que seguía tarareando la canción—Dai-chan ¿Recuerdas cuando en San Valentín tu admiradora secreta te regaló un chocolate con relleno de fresa delicioso y una tarjeta? —El otro alzó la ceja ya que no sabía a que salía la plática.

—Creo que sí pero no sé quien fue ¿Tu sabes? Después de todo eres la señorita "Recolecto información" —Momoi hizo un puchero pero asintió quitándose los audífonos.

—De hecho ni siquiera fue una chica, creí que ya lo habías deducido—Aomine negó haciendo que Momoi suspirara—Pues piensa que para eso tienes esa cabezota—Momoi le dio un cocazo caminando a punto de entrar a su escuela—Piensa… ¿Quién más sería capaz de comprar una marca tan cara para solo un chocolate? Además la tarjeta estaba escrita con varias caritas ¿Quién escribe así? —La chica le sonrió y entró a su escuela dejando a un pasmado moreno pensando.

—Caritas…—Susurró Aomine justo cuando entraba en su salón, dejó sus cosas para ver hacia la ventana que el cielo seguía semi nublado con varios rayos de sol—Chocolates caros…Caritas…—El moreno se recargó en su banca, quedándose dormido en plena clase de historia tratando de atar cabos.

_— __¿Q-Qué dices, Kise? Deja de andar diciendo estupideces—_

_—__No es ninguna estupidez Aominecchi…Tu en serio me gustas…Demasiado…He estado enamorado de ti desde secundaria pero al enterarme que andabas con Kurokocchi…Perdí toda esperanza—_

_— __¿Es en serio? Yo no sé qué decirte Kise…Sabes que yo—_

_—__Amas a Kurokocchi…Lo sé pero me gustaría ser yo quien te haga olvidarlo—_

—Caritas… ¡Kise! —Gritó el joven despertando de golpe, encontrándose con una aula vacía en pleno atardecer que era opacado por las nubes—Kise era mi admiradora secreta…Bueno, admirador—

—Denle un premio al muchacho—Aomine volteó hacia la puerta del salón viendo a Kagami con su uniforme de Seirin sonriendo— ¿Te costó más de un año entenderlo? Vaya que eres lento, más que yo—Aomine bufó y cerró sus puños.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí Bakagami? Es mi escuela lárgate—Kagami soltó una carcajada al oírlo— ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido? —Aomine comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta pero antes de llegar se encontraba nuevamente en la oscura habitación de su sueño con varias puertas de colores frente a él.

—**El destino que tú has deseado está en este mundo, solo tienes que ir a buscarlo**—Aomine volteó hacia su derecha viendo a Midorima acomodarse las gafas—Elige bien, nanodayo—

—Podrás ver todas y al final elegir. Daiki, cumple con mis expectativas—El mencionado volteó a su derecha encontrándose con Akashi tomado de la mano de Murasakibara—Puedes desechar desde ahora cuatro puertas—Aomine volteó nuevamente hacia enfrente, encontrándose con siete puertas de color verde, rojo, morado, rosa, guinda, azul claro y finalmente amarillo.

—Desecho…La roja, la verde, morada y guinda—Akashi asintió y tronó sus dedos, haciendo que las mencionadas puertas fueran desechadas.

—Ahora entra y elige sabiamente, Atsushi y Shintarou estaremos aquí cuando salgas de cada una—Aomine asintió tomando aire para encaminarse a la rosa, abriéndola con lentitud por el destello de luz rosada intensa que emanaba.

—Dai-chan, por fin despertaste—Aomine abrió sus ojos algo atontado viendo su salón vacio con la excepción de la pelirrosa que estaba frente a él—Vamos con Sei-chan a ver a todos—El chico asintió abriendo y cerrando los ojos por lo real que había sido su sueño, dejándose llevar de la mano por la chica.

Ambos caminaron un buen rato hasta una cafetería cerca de Kaijo, Aomine entre cerró los ojos al ver la luna de papel que se erguía sobre ellos con ese característico resplandor azulado que había dejado embobado al moreno la primera vez que la vio.

—Llegan tarde, Satsuki—La chica hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una silla junto a Aomine que aún estaba procesando lo que sucedía—Daiki ¿Tienes algo? Te ves perdido—Aomine prestó atención al pelirrojo y negó al instante, temiendo por las tijeras que pudiera clavarle si no le escuchaba.

— ¡Lamento llegar tarde, Akashicchi! —Aomine volteó casi al instante al escuchar la jadeante voz del rubio que venía corriendo—Es que Kasamatsucchi me obligó a guardar los balones y…N-Nos entretuvimos…Ya saben…—Aomine enarcó una ceja al notar los chupetones y mordidas que el rubio traía por todo el cuello.

—Kise… ¿Acabas de tener sexo con ese tipo? —Preguntó con molestia el peliazul, haciendo que Kise se sonrojara al instante—Cabrón, todavía que ayer te me declaraste diciendo que estabas enamorado de mi desde secundaria—Kise se quedó pasmado al oírlo.

—Aominecchi…Yo jamás te me declaré…Ayer ni siquiera nos vimos—Contestó Kise algo temeroso por ver a Aomine tan raro—Tu andas con Momoicchi desde secundaria y yo con Kasamatsucchi desde hace unos meses… ¿Estás bien? —El moreno abrió los ojos como platos viendo hacia Momoi, la cual lo veía preocupada.

—Dai-chan ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No tendrás insolación por quedarte dormido en tu pupitre donde el sol te llega de lleno? —Aomine volteó entonces hacia donde estaban sentados Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi y Kuroko.

—No…Pero… ¡Kise ha estado enamorado de mí desde secundaria! Cuando yo andaba con Tetsu y…—El chico calló al escuchar a Akashi hablar.

— ¿Con Tetsuya? Daiki, tu jamás anduviste con Tetsuya, desde secundaria tu andabas con Satsuki y Tetsuya con su amigo de la infancia, Ogiwara—Aomine negó la cabeza nerviosamente.

— ¡No! Yo jamás he andado con Satsuki, yo andaba con Tetsu pero cortamos y ahora él anda con Kagami además de que Kise se me declaró ayer y… ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres novio de Murasakibara! Y Midorima creo que es pareja del base de Shutoku—Los demás se le quedaron viendo algo desconcertados y con preocupación a Aomine.

—No…Yo soy novio de Shintarou y Atsushi es pareja de Tatsuya…En serio, ve al doctor Daiki, me preocupa que tengas esas alucinaciones—Respondió Akashi con calma.

—Dai-chan, mejor vamos a tu casa para que te calme y—Aomine negó y se levantó del lugar con miedo.

— ¡No se me acerquen! Yo…Estoy bien… ¡Me voy! —El as de Touou salió del establecimiento lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo en dirección a su casa, al llegar abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar como Momoi le gritaba— ¡Que te largues! —Gritó el joven aún más exasperado por no poder abrir su puerta hasta que finalmente lo hizo, entrando a su casa y azotando la puerta jadeando.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció esa puerta? —El moreno subió su rostro que mezclaba miedo con sorpresa hacia Akashi, Murasakibara y Midorima que seguían en esa oscura sala esperando.

— ¡Llévatela! ¡No la quiero! —Exclamó Aomine apartándose de la puerta para ver como desaparecía después de que Akashi tronara sus dedos.

—**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**—Susurró Akashi con una sonrisa en su rostro, tronando nuevamente sus dedos haciendo que ellos tres desaparecieran.

—Dai-chan, Dai-chan, despierta—Aomine despertó sudando frío en su vacío salón, vio hacia la ventana notando que el cielo seguía nublado— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —El moreno se exaltó al escuchar a la pelirrosa frente a él.

— ¡Satsuki! ¡No te me acerques! Dime que yo no salgo contigo—Momoi se sorprendió al verlo saltar de su silla y luego rió— ¡No te rías! —

—Es que me da risa—La chica siguió riendo un par de minutos, calmándose al sentir la molesta mirada del peliazul—No, ni en un millón de años me emparejaría contigo pero en fin ¿Ya sabes quién es tu admiradora secreta? —Aomine se relajó al escuchar que por fin había regresado a la realidad.

—Si…Kise si no me equivoco—Momoi asintió sonriendo ante lo dicho por el chico.

—Oí que ayer se te declaró por fin… ¿Qué harás? —Aomine calló desviando su mirada al encapotado cielo que ya no dejaba ver nada de luz por la hora que era—Tienes que pensarlo ¿Eh?...Solo recuerda que…Quien te ama ahora es Ki-chan…No Tetsu…Hasta luego, Dai-chan—La pelirrosa agarró su mochila y salió del salón dejando a un pensativo Aomine viendo hacia donde se supone estaría el sol.

—Extraño…Ver…La luz dorada sobre mi—Susurró Aomine al ver como comenzaba a lloviznar, agarró sus cosas y salió del salón a un paso extremadamente lento, empapándose por no traer paraguas.

* * *

Ya que están picados leyendo,pasen a mi cuenta a leer "El renacer de los milagros" Les va a gustar mucho uwú


	4. No todo lo que brilla es oro

Holi c: bueno,aquí traigo el capi nuevo,ayer no pude actualizar porque me cortaron mi cabello y me la pasé llorando pero aquí está~ Espero les agrade y gracias por sus Rw!

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Después de caminar bajo la densa lluvia que no dejaba de caer, dándole a su favor el derecho de decir que el agua que resbalaba por sus mejillas no eran sus lágrimas si no la incesante lluvia que golpeaba con clemencia su ser, enfriándolo, confundiéndolo y entristeciéndolo. Llegó a su casa por instinto, acostándose e importándole poco el hecho de estar mojado.

—Ah, bienvenido Daiki—Aomine solo frunció el ceño ante tales palabras dichas por Akashi en ese oscuro cuarto junto a Murasakibara y Midorima.

—Quiero la puerta azul cielo—Akashi rió con sutileza al escuchar al otro— ¿Qué no oyes? Aparece la puta puerta azul aquí—

—Vamos Daiki, no es necesario ser tan descortés ¿O sí? Por tu tono de voz puedo deducir que odiaste la puerta rosa—Aomine asintió ante lo dicho por Akashi—Está bien, entra, sabes que los tres estaremos aquí esperándote—Akashi tronó sus dedos para que la puerta azul cielo y la puerta amarilla aparecieran.

Aomine abrió la puerta con rudeza, dejándose absorber por el resplandor celeste que emanaba la puerta al abrirse.

—Ah, Aomine-kun despierta—El moreno despertó con pesadez, tallándose los ojos para enfocar donde estaba—Buenos días, vamos a la escuela—El chico se sorprendió al ver que quien decía eso era Tetsuya.

— ¿Porqué tienes puesto el uniforme de Touou? —Kuroko suspiró y agarró su mochila para poder salir de la habitación de su novio.

—No digas cosas tontas, es obvio que lo traigo puesto porque voy contigo y Momoi en Touou—Aomine miró al peliceleste algo extrañado pero asintió, cambiándose con rapidez para poder alcanzar al menor que ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Y Seirin? ¿Y Kagami? —Kuroko miró extrañado a su novio—Tu sales con Kagami y eres de Seirin además me cortas…Te en…Secun…Daria…—Kuroko alzó una ceja negando con la cabeza.

—Jamás he ido a Seirin y tu yo seguimos saliendo a menos que me ocultes algo, Aomine-kun—Aomine sonrió ilusionado, tomando la mano del menor alegremente mientras iban a Touou.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi! —La pareja volteó a ver al rubio que corría con una sonrisa hacia ellos—Buen día—Kuroko hizo una reverencia a Kise.

—Kise… ¿Por qué usas el uniforme de Rakuzan? —Kise miró extrañado al moreno para después reír.

—Como que porqué Aominecchi, yo me fui a Rakuzan con mi lindo Akashicchi, no eres el único que se va a la preparatoria de su novio—Aomine sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras del de ojos cafés.

— ¿Tu sales con…Akashi? —Kise asintió sonriendo— ¿Porqué? —

— ¿Cómo que porqué? Porque nos gustamos y hasta cortó con Murasakibaracchi para estar conmigo ¿No es lindísimo? —Antes de decir otra cosa, se escuchó el claxon de un auto cercano a ellos— ¡Mira! Es mi lindo Akashicchi que vino para recogerme—Kise se despidió de la pareja para ir corriendo a la limosina que estaba estacionada al cruzar la calle.

—Me alegra ver feliz a Kise-kun…Creí que cuando lo rechazaste se iba a derrumbar—El moreno volteó nuevamente hacia su novio con una expresión de no entender nada— ¿No te acuerdas? En secundaria se te declaró y lo rechazaste…Entonces Akashi-kun lo acogió pero estuvo muy triste, hasta hizo un intento de suicidio que Midorima-kun detuvo—Aomine se quedó helado al escuchar eso último.

— ¿Suicidio? —Kuroko asintió para después volver a caminar, jalando a su novio que estaba anonadado por escuchar el intento de suicidio— ¿Y se aman?... —Aomine no sabía ya que decía, no entendía porque le dolía tanto el corazón si en ese sueño estaba con Kuroko.

—Sí, mucho, tanto como tú y yo—El moreno se dejó jalar por Kuroko hasta Touou, entrando a su salón donde ambos estaban. Aomine dejó de lado las clases, concentrándose en sus pensamientos de porqué no sentía la felicidad que él creería que tendría si se hubiera quedado con Kuroko, cerró los ojos y la imagen de la dulce sonrisa de Kise diciéndole "Aominecchi" atrapó sus pensamientos por completo—Creo que ya se lo que sintió Kise por tres años…—

—Aomine-kun, vamos al entrenamiento, ya es hora—Aomine miró al peliceleste que se paraba frente a él y lo tomaba de la mano.

—Tetsu, espera…Ven…—Jaló al menor del brazo, robándole un profundo beso—Tetsu…Gracias—Aomine suspiró con una sonrisa pesarosa al cortar el contacto.

—No tienes porque agradecer—El de ojos celestes le sonrió y salió del salón, dejando a Aomine parado con sus lágrimas a flor de piel, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, de nuevo estaba en el salón oscuro con Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres probar la amarilla o te quedas con la celeste? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada expectante, como si esperar la respuesta correcta del moreno.

—Pon la amarilla—Los tres sonrieron al escuchar lo que dijo Aomine, un chasquido más y la puerta amarilla se abría frente al as de Touou, con el resplandor dorado más brillante de todos, cegándolo por un momento.

* * *

Pasen a leer "El renacer de los milagros" /o/ (?)


	5. Yo te encontraré amor

¡Hey! ¿Qué habían dicho? "Este fic ya se quedó descontinuado" ¡Pues no! Aquí vengo con el penúltimo capi~ El siguiente es el último,debo advertirles que hay lemon así que...Bueno...¡A leer!

* * *

—Nee, Aominecchi levántate—Aomine al escuchar eso abrió los ojos lentamente, tapándoselos con el antebrazo por la luz solar—Moo~ No llegaremos a la escuela a tiempo, Aominecchi—El moreno al terminar de reconocer esa voz quitó su brazo con ansiedad, reconociendo que el rubio que estaba parado frente a él con el uniforme de Kaijo le sonreía.

— ¿Kise? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó confundido el de orbes azules al notar que esa no era su alcoba.

—Pues pasaste aquí la noche Aominecchi, mi mamá nos dio permiso pero solo vimos una película porque te quedaste dormido a la mitad—Contestó el de ojos dorados mientras reía recordando como el moreno se quedó profundamente dormido en una canción de la película—Ahora vamos rápido que llegarás tarde a Touou y si yo llego tarde, Kasamatsu-senpai me molerá a golpes ¡No creo que seas tan malo como para que quieras que tu amado novio se convierta en polvo a base de golpes! —El mencionado sonrió al escuchar la palabra "novio" — ¿De qué te ríes? ¿En serio quieres que Kasamatsucchi me pegue? —El rubio hizo una pose dramática con diversión, haciendo reír al contrario.

—No, es solo que…Me gusta que seas mi novio después de todo—Kise se sonrojó casi al instante y fue a sentarse junto al moreno, acariciándole esos marcados pectorales que lo derretían.

— ¿En serio?...Amo que me digas eso…—Susurró Ryouta sinceramente, recordando lo mucho que le costó enamorar al moreno.

—Vamos, no llores Kise…**No te preocupes más…Jamás nadie tendrá que espantarse**—El as de Kaijo solamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus dorados orbes; lanzándose a su amado, tratando de confirmar que eso era real…Al menos para él.

Después de haberse separado de aquel abrazo a cambio de unos cuantos besos, los jóvenes caminaron rumbo a sus respectivos colegios tomados de la mano, importándoles muy poco lo que los demás decían. A final de cuentas, ese era el sueño de Aomine y no dejaría que la irrealidad lo afectara.

—Sabes, aún recuerdo cuando me golpeaste con ese balón en la cabeza…Creo que fue amor a primera vista—Aomine rió al recordar el momento en que se conocieron.

—Es porque eres un idiota—Contestó el mayor, ganándose un suave golpe de Kise en el pecho mientras ambos explotaban en carcajadas sin soltar su agarre.

—También por Kurokocchi aunque…Me sentí muy mal cuando cortaste con él por mi…—Aomine entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender lo que sucedía en ese mundo—Veo que por el golpe que te dio con el balón en el partido no lo recuerdas—Kise sonrió con algo de tristeza, apretando más fuerte la mano de su pareja—Tú eras novio de Kurokocchi desde primero de secundaria, luego nos conocimos y nos fuimos enamorando hasta que llegaste al punto de terminar tu relación con él por mi…Yo me negué pero…No podía seguir fingiendo con una sonrisa que era grato para mi verte con él…Kurokocchi se molestó muchísimo y en el partido lanzó uno de sus pases a tu cabeza, haciéndote perder el conocimiento y que te borrara la memoria de unos días pero te recuperaste muy rápido—Aomine se quedó estupefacto al escuchar aquella versión ya que era demasiado alejada de su realidad.

—Pero al menos no olvidé lo importante—El moreno le robó un beso a su novio, el cual solo sonrió y se dejó llevar, separándose cuando el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar para seguir caminando—Creo que…**El hada azul me ha dado una razón para vivir...Y un lazo que siempre será eterno**—Kise solo levantó la ceja divertido ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía su novio.

—Creo que yo también te amo—Contestó el menor, provocando que Aomine le despeinara divertido, riendo con los ojos cerrados pero al momento de abrirlos ya nada estaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —De la nada el chico estaba en un atardecer borrascoso afuera del gimnasio de Kaijo—Estúpido tiempo—Refunfuñó para sus adentros, caminando rumbo al gimnasio donde veía a Kagami golpeando a Kise— ¡Hey, tu! ¿Qué mierdas piensas que le haces a mi novio, Bakagami? —Gritó Daiki mientras iba corriendo hacia su pareja, el cual estaba escupiendo sangre tirado en el piso.

— ¿Cómo que qué le hago a este pedazo de mierda? —Contestó el pelirrojo demasiado irritado— ¡Vi los mensajes que le envió a Kuroko! Mira, o controlas a ésta puta o yo lo controlaré a golpes—Aomine le arrancó de las manos el celular de Kuroko al de ojos rojos que echaba chispas por todos lados, encontrándose con varios mensajes de amor que venían del número de Kise—A la otra, lo mato—Kagami se arregló el uniforme para después quitarle el celular a Aomine, saliendo con molestia del lugar.

—Kise… ¿Qué significa eso?... —Kise que aún tosía por los golpes tomó aire suficiente para mirar al mayor—Acabo de ver los mensajes… ¿Qué diablos significan esos putos mensajes? ¡¿Acaso soy un juego para ti?! —El regañado solo comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Daikicchi…Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero…En realidad dormiste en mi casa porque alguien hackeó mi cuenta de Facebook y le envió nuestras conversaciones a mi madre…Estaba desesperado porque no quería que mi madre te regañara o algo así que—A Ryouta se le quebró la voz en ese instante—Fui con Kurokocchi ya que según era mi amigo, confié en él y le di mi celular para que lo guardara pero me equivoqué…Él había hackeado mi cuenta además de enviarse mensajes a su propio celular, yendo con mi madre para decirle que lo acosaba y aprovechándose de los sentimientos de Kagamicchi…Mañana…Mañana me voy a Inglaterra indefinidamente…Mis hermanas se llevaron a mi madre ayer para dejarme al menos una noche contigo…Por favor no me olvides…—El de mayor altura con suaves sollozos se hincó a la altura de Kise, limpiándole las mejillas empapadas en llanto e hinchadas por lo lastimadas que estaban, abrazándolo cuando escuchó un trueno caer.

—**Yo te encontraré amor, no importa donde estés. Ahora que lo he conseguido…Quiero que sea eterno**—El as de Touou al abrir los ojos nuevamente, estaba en su cama con lágrimas cayéndole a raudales además de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, volteó a ver la hora para darse cuenta que eran las siete de la noche— ¡Kise! —El moreno se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el restaurante donde siempre veía al rubio los viernes a esa hora.

—Con que ya se dio cuenta…—Susurró la pelirosa que iba rumbo a la casa de su amigo para ver si estaba bien— ¡Ve, Dai-chan! ¡Ve por Ki-chan! —Gritó mientras veía al chico correr como si estuviera en un maratón, pasando junto a ella como si nada, dejándole una ráfaga de viento que despeinaba sus cabellos en esa clara noche—Se feliz, Dai-chan—La chica se limpió las lágrimas de alegría que se movían por sus mejillas, caminando de vuelta a su casa ya que su labor de darle el pequeño empujoncito a su mejor amigo estaba hecho.

—_Ya no puedo con esto, Aomine-kun_—_Susurró el peliceleste con lágrimas en sus ojos_—**_Debes confiar en los demás_**—_El mayor solo chasqueó la lengua acomodándose su mochila, azotando con enojo la puerta de su casillero._

—_Dime para qué_—_Kuroko se volteó hacia su casi ex pareja sin dejar de llorar_—_ ¿Para qué confiar en los demás si al final siempre termina así?_ —_La sombra solo cerró su boca ya que no tenía nada que objetar_— _¡Que me digas para qué diablos confiar en los demás!_ —_Gritó Aomine ahora más molesto, golpeando su casillero al grado de abollarle_—_Tu dijiste que confiara en ti, que te amara ¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?...Lo has dicho ya ¿No? "No eres el de antes" "Ya no eres la luz de la que me enamoré"…Al final de cuentas…Tanto en el basketball y en mi vida, yo siempre soy el monstruo…_—_Kuroko siguió llorando al ver a su amado irse en la negra y nublada noche_—_El único que puede estar conmigo…Soy yo…Ya no te necesito_—_Y tras estas palabras algo en el corazón de Aomine se rompió._

—_Dai-chan ¿Qué pa…? ¡Dai-chan!_ —_Gritó Momoi al ver a su amigo salir corriendo del gimnasio empapado en llanto, con preocupación fue hacia los vestidores, donde iba a dejar unas toallas para irse con su mejor amigo y su novio_— _¡Tetsu-chan!_ —_La chica se horrorizó al ver a Kuroko más pálido que de costumbre viendo al casillero abollado con los ojos perdidos mientras varias lágrimas caían de su rostro_— _¿Qué paso, Tetsu-chan? ¿Qué te hizo Dai-chan?_ —

—_Terminamos…_—_Susurró con una hebra débil de voz el de cabellos celestes, abrazándose a sí mismo con la sudadera que el moreno le había puesto antes de entrar al entrenamiento por verlo temblar_—_Siempre peleamos pero…Se acabó…Solo soy…Nada_—_Al terminar estas palabras, Kuroko se desvaneció sobre la banca de los vestidores._

—_Dai-chan… ¡Tetsu-chan! ¡Resiste! ¡Tetsu-chan!_ —_Momoi agarró el cuerpo del menor y sacó con apuro su celular para llamar a emergencias._

Aomine cerró los ojos por un momento, limpiándose las lágrimas que escurrían de su cara por tantos dolorosos recuerdos que lo agolpaban en ese instante, el joven siguió corriendo, toreando varios autos en muchas ocasiones por cruzarse aún en rojo, pasando por la cancha de basketball callejero que ahora estaba ocupada por un chico corpulento y alguien más sentado en la banca que tomaba algo.

—_Diablos, volví a perder contra Aomine-kun_—_Dijo un chico de mayor apariencia que se limpiaba el sudor y abandonaba la cancha._

—_¡Aominecchi! ¡Eres imparable!_ —_Exclamó el rubio con efusividad, abrazando al moreno que sonreía por su victoria contra alguien de preparatoria siendo él tan solo un chico de secundaria._

—_Solo corrí con suerte Kise pero fue muy divertido jugar con él_—_Contestó Aomine con una sonrisa, tranquilizando su respiración para ir donde estaba su novio sentado con una botella de agua para dársela_—_Ojalá algún día sea tan bueno que nadie me pare_—_Exclamó el joven cuando ya estaba junto a su novio sentado._

—**_Siempre tienes tiempo para vivir, _**_Aomine-kun_—_Comentó el peliceleste con una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su pareja_—_Se que un día lo serás_—

—_Y cuando ese día llegue, nadie nos detendrá_—_Kuroko solo se sonrojó y Kise mordió su lengua, sonriendo con mayor intensidad para que su dolor no fuera notado._

—_Muy bien par de tórtolos, vamos a comer que ya me dio hambre el ver a Aominecchi jugar_—_El de ojos azul oscuro rió al ver el puchero del rubio y le removió los cabellos asintiendo, encaminándose los tres al Maji burger._

—**Y tus palabras siempre estarán dentro de mi corazón…Día tras día**—Susurró el moreno sin detenerse a ver quienes jugaban en esa cancha, acelerando a su máxima potencia ya que solo le faltaban unas calles para llegar al restaurante.

— ¿Ese de allá no era Aomine? —Preguntó Kagami al terminar de anotar su canasta.

—Creo que al fin se dio cuenta de su amor por Kise-kun—El pelirrojo alzó una ceja volteando a ver a su pareja— ¿Qué? —

— ¿No Aomine es tu ex? —Kuroko ahora alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que no entendía a que venía eso— ¿No te da cosa que ahora esté con Kise? —Kuroko negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia donde estaba el de ojos rojos.

—Ahora a quien amo es a Kagami-kun y me alegra que vaya por Kise-kun, se que ambos serán muy felices y eso me alegra—El de cabellos azules sonrió suavemente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que no sintió como Kagami lo cargaba para besarle—Ka-Kagami-kun…—

—Nunca dejas de ser tan adorable…Te amo—El pelirrojo volvió a besar a su sombra, quien le acarició la mejilla con ternura al corresponder el beso.

Después de varios minutos más, Aomine ya se encontraba cerca de entrar a la cafetería cuando un chubasco de pronto comenzó a caer, haciendo que corriera con mayor rapidez hacia el establecimiento. Al entrar escuchó demasiado escándalo, se golpeó la cara al recordar que esa noche era "Noche de Karaoke" La favorita del rubio.

—**El hada azul para ti quebrará las estrellas**—El as de Touou paró al escuchar que esa voz correspondía a la de su amado, el cual se encontraba bailando en el centro del escenario como toda una superestrella junto a unas tres chicas que le hacían de sus acompañantes y se le insinuaban al bailar—**Y las descubrirá para mostrártelas**—De esta manera, el joven que estaba ligeramente mojado por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer minutos antes, se abrió paso entre la gente al escuchar ese piano que se le hacía tan familiar—**Deja de perderte en sueños**—

—**Deja de perderte en sueños Daiki**—Por un momento el aludido se enfrió ya que esa voz era de su ex capitán, recordándole de donde conocía aquella canción; Aomine volteó pero no estaba la fuente de esa voz por ningún lado.

—**Quiero recordar estos momentos por siempre**—Siguió cantando Kise pero al terminar esa frase una bailarina le besó, cosa a la que él correspondió, provocando que a Aomine le hirviera la sangre y subiera a la tarima donde el rubio se encontraba cantando.

— ¡Apártate de mi novio! —Gritó demasiado molesto el peliazul una vez arriba de la tarima, jalando a su ex compañero hacia su pecho—Él solo puede besarme a mi—Y tras esto, unió sus labios con los del rubio que estaba más que sorprendido.

—Aominecchi…—Susurró Kise con los ojos cristalizados, amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento— ¿Qué haces? —

— ¿Qué no ves? Defiendo a mi novio de cualquiera—La chica muerta de rabia se bajó de la tarima y la canción paró.

—Pero Aominecchi tu me…—Ryouta se sonrojó al sentir que otro beso le callaba y una mano lo atraía más hacia el cuerpo del mas alto.

—Yo…Yo te acepto…Quiero ser tu novio, Kise—El de ojos cafés se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del moreno, saliendo de ese lugar tomados de la mano, olvidando el incidente de hace unos minutos.

—Aominecchi… ¿Porqué? —Cuestionó el rubio cuando ambos labios se separaron después de aquel candente y posesivo beso que ambos se daban desde que habían entrado a la habitación del de Touou.

— ¿Porqué qué? —Preguntó Aomine jadeando, acariciando cada centímetro de esa blanca y tersa piel que lo enloquecía y saciaba sus instintos mas bajos, descubriéndola con su suave tacto.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora me respondes? ¿Y Kurokocchi? —Susurró con algo de tristeza el más bajo, que se aferraba a la espalda de su pareja como un niño pequeño que evitaba que le arrebataran algo.

—Porque hasta ahora me di cuenta que…Yo te amo más que a nadie…—Contestó el joven jadeante, quitándole los pantalones a su novio, subiendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros, acorralándole con sus manos—Kuroko…Es pasado…**El hada azul me dio una razón para vivir**—El chico entrelazó su mano con la de su amado mientras le penetraba con suavidad ya que era la primera vez de ambos—**Y un lazo en el que yo confío…**—

Kise se retorcía de placer debajo de aquel marcado cuerpo que le embestía con suavidad. Besos, abrazos, respiraciones agitadas y un golpeteo de piel contra piel era lo que resonaba en aquella habitación que poco a poco despejaba la lluvia de aquel nublado cielo. Ambos se besaban y recitaban su amor al otro entre largos besos donde exploraban la boca del otro como si fueran expertos además de marcarse, haciendo ver al mundo que el uno era del otro y viceversa.

—Daiki yo…Me vengo—Gritó Kise con lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir el clímax cerca—Ahh…Ahh…Daiki yo no…—El rubio arqueó su espalda, arañando un poco el pecho del contario que le embestía salvajemente—No pued-puedo…Daiki—Dijo por última vez antes de correrse entre los pechos de ambos, esperando solo un par de embestidas para sentir el caliente líquido del moreno inundarle totalmente.

—**Si levanto la cabeza…Pareces una brillante luna…**—Susurró Aomine entre jadeos que lo llevaban a regular su respiración, Kise solamente sonrió con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla mientras se besaban con la luz de la ahora resplandeciente luna que resplandecía solo por ellos.

* * *

Recuerden que las **negritas son parte de la canción**,_las itálicas son los recuerdos_ y ya c;

Pasen a leer también "El renacer de los milagros" y otro fic que subiré pasado mañana a mas tardar~

¿Como les pareció este capi?

¡Dejen sus reviews! Grazie per tutti~ y lamento la espera pero ya está wó yo cumplí con esto~


End file.
